Do Svidaniya
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: "Kau tahu, bunga aster memiliki pesan rahasia di dalamnya; 'Jaga dirimu untukku'. - UlquiHime! AU, pendek-sederhana, agak plotless  mungkin , don't like don't read! :D


_**Disclaimer: **__**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**_

_**Wordcounts: 547**__** words (pendek amat... ==)**_

_**AU, UlquiHime**__**, pendek-sederhana, agak plotless (mungkin), don't like don't read! ^^**_

.

**До ****свидания**

.

Hari mulai terang, pagi mulai menjemput. Cahaya matahari mulai menembus kabut tipis di atas sungai yang menghalangi jarak pandang dengan sinar hangatnya. Daun-daun kering kembali meranggas dari batang-batang keringnya. Seorang gadis meletakkan gagang sapunya di sudut ruangan, kemudian beralih pada syal hangat dan pita yang tergantung pada gantungan di balik pintu kamarnya.

Inoue Orihime—demikian gadis itu dinamakan—mengikat rambut panjangnya, kemudian melilitkan syal di leher jenjangnya. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, lantas membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melangkah keluar, mengabaikan daun-daun kering yang koyak terinjak sepatunya. Inoue berjalan di antara gang-gang sempit di antara rumah-rumah yang berjajar kokoh, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sungai.

Ia berjalan, kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk di pinggiran sungai yang agak terjal. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya. Sambil sesekali melihat sinar emas matahari yang terpantul dari permukaan air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Dari sana ia dapat melihat matahari terbit dengan jelas, dapat menyaksikan pergiliran malam menjadi siang—walau mungkin sudah cukup terlambat waktunya. Mata Inoue memandang kosong, mengawang-awang entah kemana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan—sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya.

Yang kedua. Ya, ini musim gugur kedua sejak kepergian Ulquiorra waktu itu. Tangan Inoue bergetar, bayangan Ulquiorra—_dia_ yang Inoue pikirkan—sekelebat mampir di pikirannya.

"_Kau akan pergi?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Berapa lama?"_

"_Kurang lebih tiga tahun."_

"_Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"_

"_Terlalu cepat bagaimana?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku sudah tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak pertama kali memutuskan masuk militer."_

_

* * *

_

Dilematis rasanya, ditinggalkan seseorang yang kau sayangi seperti ini. Di sisi lain, ia merasa sebagai sosok paling egois di dunia. Di luar sana, orang yang kau sayangi mendapat panggilan dari manusia-manusia yang lebih membutuhkan tenaga dan bantuan darinya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri, tak ingin—bukan tak mampu—ditinggal barang sejenak saja.

Sejenak muncul pertanyaan lagi yang mengganjal pikirannya; apakah nun jauh di seberang lautan sana, dia pernah memikirkan dirinya seperti yang ia lakukan di sini sehari-hari?

Ia sungguh tidak ingin dilupakan—tidak semudah itu.

* * *

"_Hei, Ulqui..."_

"_Mm-hm?"_

"_Apakah kau akan terus mengingatku?"_

"_... Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"_

"_Maksudku... Entahlah, aku takut. Takut jika suatu hari kau kembali, kemudian kau tidak mengingatku lagi—aku tidak ingin dilupakan!"_

"_..."_

"_Mengapa kau tersenyum?"_

"_Sejak kapan kau menderita _athazagoraphobia [1]_?"_

"_Entahlah, aku menderita _athazagoraphobia_ padamu..."_

Inoue merogoh sesuatu di balik jaketnya. Sekuntum bunga aster, baru dipetiknya tadi pagi-pagi buta. Kelopaknya berwarna putih bersih, mengingatkannya pada bunga yang pernah Ulquiorra berikan padanya.

"_Ulqui... Mengapa kau memberiku aster putih?"_

"_Kau tidak suka?"_

"_Tidak, hanya saja kau senang sekali memberiku aster."_

"_Karena bunga aster cocok dengan orang kelahiran bulan September—setidaknya itulah yang aku baca tentang bahasa bunga. Artinya cinta, keyakinan, kebijaksanaan, dan keberanian—sesuatu yang aku lihat pada Orihime."_

"_..."_

"_Kau tahu, bunga aster memiliki pesan rahasia di dalamnya; 'Jaga dirimu untukku'—aku mau kau menjaga dirimu, menunggu sampai aku datang suatu hari."_

_

* * *

_

Tentu saja ia hanya dapat menunggu. Dari kejauhan, menunggu hingga tiga tahun berlalu dan semua akan kembali padanya. Bukannya ia memiliki harapan kosong yang terlalu tinggi—di medan perang segalanya bisa terjadi, bukankah begitu? Tapi yang ia lakukan adalah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tak perlu mencemaskan apapun—hanya mampu mendorong seseorang di luar sana dengan doa dan pengharapannya setiap hari.

Kini biarlah gadis itu mempertahankan cintanya dari kejauhan. Berjuang, seperti sang pemuda yang memperjuangkan nama baik negaranya di luar sana.

_До __свидания_[2]_..._

~_**End**_~

**[1****]** _Athazagoraphobia_: fobia atau ketakutan untuk dilupakan atau diabaikan.

**[2] **до свидания—do svidaniya: _goodbye _(_Russian_).

**BGM: **First Love (musicbox version—ini lagunya Utada Hikaru), Yamai (fandubber) – Just Be Friends (piano version), Just Be Friends (musicbox version—lagunya Vocaloid-Megurine Luka).

**AN: **... Sudah saya bilang, kan, _'pendek-sederhana, agak plotless (mungkin)'_ ==. Yah, begitulah. Entah mengapa saya jadi gemar bikin _fanfic _pendek seperti ini (haauw~). Ngomong-ngomong, semoga ada penghuni FBI yang masih ingat sama saya, ya. Hahaha :D Jadi kangen fandom ini—sungguhan!

Sebagai catatan, sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Rusia yang judulnya '_Katyusha'_ (maka dari itu saya memakai bahasa Rusia untuk judul cerita ini). Saya memang belum pernah mendengarkan lagunya—setidaknya sampai AN ini ditulis—tapi saya liat lirik-translasi dan beberapa catatan tentang lagu ini di Wikipedia. Sebenarnya cerita ini mau saya tulis untuk fandom Hetalia (sempet mikir bikin cerita EstoxUkra kemudian diubah menjadi . Padahal Katyusha 'kan _fanon name_ untuk Ukraine-chan, ya? *Kok jadi ngomongin fandom lain?*), tapi saya alihkan untuk bikin UlquiHime saja.

Secara garis besar, cerita ini tentang gadis yang ditinggal kekasihnya yang perang untuk membela negara (lagu _Katyusha _banget—walau ceritanya nggak terlalu mirip sih, kecuali dua kalimat di paragraf sebelum kata _do svidania _yang mirip dengan bait terakhir lirik lagunya). Sedang untuk penjelasan bunga asternya—disesuaikan dengan tanggal lahir Hime, 3 September—itu saya dapat dari internet—dari link yang seseorang _post_-kan di twitter.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita (sekaligus AN-nya yang panjang nggak jelas—maaf jika membuat pembaca jengah) ini. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
